


11.35

by cherrytopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, It gets better I promise, The Serpents, idk what im doing tbh, im sorry if this sucks aha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytopaz/pseuds/cherrytopaz
Summary: Two girls anonymously talking, one of them in a band and one 'friends' with a boy obsessed with said band. What could go wrong?





	1. one

11:35PM  
With a sigh of boredom, Toni moved to grab her laptop from the bus floor. Flipping it open; she typed in her current obsession.  
Omegle.

It was something she had found a few years back. Its usefulness becoming more obvious as the days went on - it was all a celebrity could wish for - anonymity. Tonis band, The serpents, had risen to fame when they were young and had thrown them into the life of endless invasions of privacy. The pink strands of her hair, her trademark, fell loosely from her messy bun and hid portions of the girls bright screen from anyone thinking of opening her curtain. The screen finally loaded and Toni rolled her eyes at the automated greeting.

You have been connected with a stranger. Say hi!

You: Hello  
Stranger: Hi, what's your name?

Talking to people who didn't know her name made a massive change in how she could behave. For once in her life she could confide in people who she knew she would never have to speak to again.

You: T, what's yours  
Stranger: T? Is that some sort of nickname, some people call me Bombshell.  
You: bombshell you are then. how old are you  
Stranger: 16 and you?  
You: oh same! Cool.  
Stranger: uh okay.

The conversation stopped for mere seconds before Toni started typing out her next message. Retyping and deleting messages over and over, unsure of how ‘Bombshell’ would reply.

You: so i guess im supposed to ask you how you are  
Stranger: I’m okay, I always have to be okay. You?  
You: thats not true youre allowed to be not okay. Im stressed as usual ahah.

Tonis eyes flickered back through the conversation, in search of an question that hadn’t been answered yet.

Stranger: Not in my family. Its okay though, Im used to it. Why are you stressed?  
You: oh dw enough about me, your family doesnt sound any good love.  
Stranger: I’ll cope.  
Stranger: T doesnt give it away so forgive me for asking but are you a girl?  
You: yeah. you?  
Stranger: Yeah  
You: so uh where do you live  
Stranger: Riverdale, you probably dont know it. And you?  
You: i live on the road oof  
Stranger: You’re homeless?

Toni chuckled at the other girls interpretation, rolling her eyes again.

You: no i just move around alot lol id much rather be in one place though  
Stranger: Oh but travellings fun. What do you do about school then?  
You: i get homeschooled  
You: even though i dont have a home lol  
Stranger: Well,, are you any good at Math?  
You: if youre going to ask me to do your homework no i suck  
You: musics more my thing

The one thing Toni missed was sitting in the grungey music room of SouthSide High with her two best friends, no stress placed on them just the thought of having fun.

Stranger: Oh that sucks, I have Math homework to do and I really can’t be bothered.  
You: sorry! Go do it if you need to  
Stranger: No I want to talk to you more.

Toni’s glanced at the time stamp in the corner of her screen. 

12:07AM

You: it's kinda late now  
Stranger: Oh yeah, maybe I should get started now then.  
You: I should probably get to bed..  
Stranger: Okay,, I was enjoying talking to you :(  
You: what's your number I can text you  
Stranger: 07760740869  
Stranger: Don’t give it to anyone else.  
You: okay I'll text you. 

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Alone again, with thousands of people watching and analysing her every move Toni still felt the tortuous feeling of being alone. Everything she did she was alone in. Alone with her two bandmates and best friends of course, but being together all the time made things complicated. Of course all day there were people moving around her, rushing them to finish things, forcing the band to move as soon as they sat down. Yet at the end of it all, all the nights of breaking down and crying. She was alone.  
Toni added her number to her own phone. Setting the girls name as ‘Bombshell’- reassuring Toni that the other girl didn’t know who she was just as much as Toni didn’t know who this Bombshell was.

No ties had been made, no tricky to leave friendship formed.

'Hi it's T from omegle.'  
Bombshell: Hi? I thought you were going to bed.

Chuckling to herself she tapped out an answer; ‘and you were doing homework. Night bombshell’  
Toni chucked her phone onto the small mattress she was laying on and shut her eyes. Questions raced through her head about this mysterious ‘bombshell’ girl. Does she have blonde hair? Brown maybe? What colour were her eyes? Was she tall? Short? She fell asleep to the thousands of unanswered questions she had.

A buzz woke her up in the morning; she rolled over and picked up her phone instinctively attempting to turn off the alarm that she assumed the buzzing came from. Instead a single notification lit up her phone.

Bombshell: Morning! I’m sorry if I’m waking you up.

Toni rolled onto her back to type her reply ‘hi you didnt wake me up dw’  
The girl glanced around her bunk looking for nothing in particular as she waited for a reply.

Bombshell: Well, I HAVE to go to school today :(  
Toni started to reply but saw the three dots in the corner and paused,  
Bombshell: So we can’t talk alot today I’m afraid.  
‘Oh have fun at school then bombshell’  
Bombshell: I don’t think that's possible when everyone is judging you for your family's mistakes.  
Toni reread the message ‘what???’  
Bombshell: Oh dont worry im just being dramatic. Haha.  
‘Uhhhh well have a good day at school, I have to go do something my brothers calling’  
Bombshell: Okay,Goodbye!

Toni jumped out of her bunk and made her way towards the other two boys.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so short im sorry aha enjoy

Toni jumped out of her bunk and made her way towards the other two boys. 

“Tiny oh my god, I thought you died!” the tallest of the two boys exclaimed while dropping to the floor in front of the girl.

“Dramatic as always Pea, what did you want?”

“For you to crawl out of that dark hole of a bunk you keep hiding in.” Fangs chimed in with an eye roll. 

Toni pushed him into Sweet Pea and reached to grab a snack from the cupboard above her. The two of them muttering between each other until eventually Fangs stepped forward.  
“Listen, Toni” He started, “We’ve been asked to do a show”  
Toni hummed a ‘go on’

“Its well,” He stuttered, “It’s in Riverdale”  
Toni’s eyes settled on the wrapper of her snack that she’d placed on the counter. Silence encompasses the small space as the two boys held their breath waiting for Toni’s reaction. 

She took in a deep breath, “Okay, I’ll have to go back someday I guess”  
She forced herself to turn around and sit down on the sofa opposite the kitchen counter. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she raced to check it. 

“Who’s that?” Fangs asked, judging her fast reaction.

“Someone.” Toni grumbled.

Bombshell: T? Apologies for bothering you but I need someone to distract me from this hellhole. 

Toni tapped out a quick reply; ‘I’m here, are you okay?’, before shutting her phone off realising Sweet Pea was creeping up next to her, attempting to read her messages. 

“Sweets, come on” She sighed and stood up. 

“Sorry” He shrugged and stretched out to take up the space she had left. 

The two other band members carried on their previous conversation as Toni’s attention was again captured by her phone. 

Bombshell: As always T, as always.  
Bombshell: I suppose, not really. People keep making snide comments about my Father. 

‘if i were there i’d beat them up. buut u shouldn’t i mean you’ll get kicked out or something’

Bombshell: I wish.

‘aren’t u supposed to be at school?? get off ur phone’

Bombshell: Yes, but I pretty much run the school. I do what I want’

Toni laughed and wandered towards the back room of the bus.  
‘still, get to learning!!’ 

Bombshell: No T. I’m not in the mood anyway

On the other side of the phone screen the redhead sat locked away in a cubicle, silently attempting to hold back her tears. Much to no avail as the images of her poor, unfortunate brother flickered through her mind. The little details connected to him that began to haunt her daily life pushed more and more tears out of her eyes and into the world. Every day making her life disastrous. The red hair of Archie that never failed to remind her of the soft hair atop her brothers head, the football shirts the group of boys at the back of the class wore daily only brought back the memories of watching Jason play. 

The girls phone buzzed and lit up showing her new friends message;  
T: Whats wrong? 

Cheryl sighed and shut off her phone, not feeling up to explaining the whole ‘daddy killed Jason, my twin, because he tried to run away with my cousin who was also his girlfriend and mother to his children and then daddy was found hung up in the barn and my mother wants me gone too’ sob story and ruining her chances of friendship. She dried her eyes, fixed up her makeup and strutted back down the hallways making an entrance into her class and making sure to make eye contact with everyone as she walked to her seat next to one of her only 'friends' Kevin.

Toni however, sat and waited for a reply while she listened to the boys talking between themselves at the front of the bus. She looked at her twitter and noticed all the fans she followed talking about their potential concerts coming up. She saw one account talking about the Riverdale show and wondered how they would know. Assuming it’d already been confirmed before she had been asked, as usual, she liked the tweet and shut her phone off before being dragged into the commotion of the fans reactions. Being in a band and having fans was an extra to the three members who were only truly there to make music that other teens like themselves could relate to. 

“Come on Tiny, let’s move.” Fangs shouted back through the bus as the girl jumped up and threw on an oversized jumper over her clothes, rushing forward to get off of the bus and into the arena they would be playing that evening.


End file.
